1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image processing apparatus that performs frame rate conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a double speed driving method for increasing the frame rate by generating a plurality of sub-frames from one input frame and sequentially reproducing the plurality of sub-frames. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-351382 discusses an example of such a double speed driving method which reduces an occurrence of a false contour that can be sensed when an image moves in the input frame.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-351382 discusses a technique that reduces a high frequency component of one of the two sub-frames generated from the input frame, when the motion of the image in the input frame is large.
However, there are input frames that can cause a viewer to feel an irregularity when the sub-frames are displayed. More specifically, if the motion of the image in the input frame is a large, a smear (trailing) may be generated by the brightness component remaining in the sub-frame even if the high frequency component of the sub-frame is reduced.